Mileven - You're 11 out of 10
by arandomperson626
Summary: The gate is closed, Will is no longer possessed and everything is normal. Is it? Mike is 17 and El is 16, but they can't stop loving each other. Rated M for Sexual acts/Jokes
1. chapter 1

Eleven tossed and turned in her bed at the Byers home. She couldn't stop thinking about the previous events that happened just 8 weeks ago. She closed the gate, went to the snowball with Mike, and kissed him.

She knew it was a while ago, but thinking about their kiss made her nether regions pit and feel warm. She must've been tossing and turning pretty loudly, because her stepbrother, William Byers, short for Will has opened her door.

"El, are you okay?" Will asked in a worried tone.

"Yes..." She paused for a moment. "Will, can I ask you something?"

"Yes what's up?" Will said, sounding less concerned.

"What is masturbation?" El heard some girl talking about it in her school.

 _3 days ago..._

El learned about stuff fairly quickly. She was in her Junior year, after all. It was math class, and El tried focusing on her work but a girl named Tiana asked her a very personal question.

"Jane!" (El goes by Jane Hopper at school but her friends call her El, or Eleven."

"What?" El said, confused that the girls were talking to her, even though they never did.

"Have you and Mike Wheeler had sex?" Tiana said, giggling and smirking with the other girls.

El knew what sex was, for the most part, but she was offended of how they wanted to know her and

Mike's business. But the answer was obviously

"No." Eleven said, blankly.

"Ughh" a girl named Stacey groaned. Eleven didn't like Stacey because she rejected Dustin at the snowball.

"Well then," She continued, "Have you ever masturbated by the thought of him?" Stacey finished.

"Mastur-" Eleven tried to sound out the word but she got rudely interupted by a girl named Jessica.

"Ew! Masturbating to the thought of Mike Wheeler!? Ugh! What would he even be doing? Playing fairies and fags?" All the girls laughed but then got interupted by the teacher who much needingly shushed them.

El couldn't even be mad, she was stuck trying to comphrehend that unfamilar word. "Masturbated, Masurbating.." El could tell that one was past-tense, and one was a verb, but thats basically all she knew..

 _Present time.._

"E-El I...I shouldn't b-be talking to you about thisss.." Will said, clearly very uncomfortable..

"Why no?" El said in a innocent tone.

"B-Because.."

"Will?"

"What..?"

"Friends don't lie."

Will sighed. He knew that he shouldn't break the friends don't lie qoute, but he really wasn't comfortable with that.

"Look, when we go to Mike's to play DD, I will ask someone to explain it to you." Will said, bringing his tone down.

"Ok.."

Will gently closed the door.

 _The next morning.._

El woke up to birds chirping, remembering it was a saturday morning. She yawned and tried to go back to sleep, until Hopper opened the door.

"Hey kid, breakfast is ready. Make sure you wash up before you come to the table." Hop said.

"Yes dad." El said while slumping out of her bed.

As she was about to go to the bathroom until she heard a faint "fell, paint smocky? Loner."

She went closer to the sound and it sounded like "El, shoe shing oppy? Close her." Shen she finally found the source of the noise, it was Mike on the Radio saying, "El, do you copy? Over."

El finally pushed the button and said "Yes mike, I copy, over."

"Are you and will still coming over for DD today at 10? Over. " Mike asked.

"Yes Mike. What time is it..?" She asked. When he said nothing she said, "Ugh! Over." She could hear Mike snicker, which made her heart melt. "Its 9:50, El. Over." El was in shock. She over slept!

"Mike, I have to go! Over and out." She practically yelled.

She ran over to Will's room, assuming he overslept. But he didn't. When she walked in he was already stuffing his bag with supplies.

"Gosh dang it!" El screeched.

Will got startled and looked up, but El wasn't there.

"Um..." He thought. After a few seconds will got back to pack his bags.

El took a 2 minute shower and chose the most basic outfit ever, but still making it work. She chose black leggings with a white tee and a grey cardigan. She styled her hair in a messy up-do and started shoving stuff into her bag.

She ran in the kitchen with 2 minutes to spare. She took a ego and basically ate the whole thing in 2 bites.

Will came out of his room and asked El if she was ready to go. El nodded and then she remembered the question she was going to get answered when she asked Will.

 _5 minutes later.._

When Will and El arrived mostly everyone was already there. Mike greeted El with a hug. El and Mike never kissed again since the snowball, but El didn't really notice.

The whole entire gang headed to the basement. Including Max. El has accepted the fact that Max likes Lucas, not Mike.

The gang, except for Max and El, were playing DD. El and Max were watching Tv and El wanted to switch the channel. El had previously seen the remote on Mike's lap.

"Uh oh... somethings coming." Mike said.

"Whats coming?" Dustin said with eagar.

"A army of orOH MY G-GOODD"

Everyone turns their head to Mike who has the most red face in the room.

Mike looks down and saw that El didn't grab any remote, he grabbed his junk.

"Miiike, why are you hiding the remote in your pants?"

Everyone stares at El and mike with the most entertained faces. El starts unzipping Mike's pants, until he stops her.

"E-El! W-What are y-you doing..ahh.."

El grabbed his bare junk and said.. "W-What? This isn't the remot-AHH"

Everyone except Mike and El started laughing.

"Miiike. Im so sorry please forgive me."

"I-It's ok El...ugh.." Mike groaned as he made a fool of himself infront of his friends.

"Mike?" El said.

"What?"

"What is masturbating?"

As soon as she finished her sentence, Will curls up into a ball with his head in his knees, Dustin rolls on the floor laughing so hard, and everyone else was in complete shock

 **~Authors note~**

 **Thank you all for reading the first chapter of my first fanfiction! I would dearly appreciate it if you guys gave me feedback and suggestions on what should happen next! Thank you all! Cheers!**


	2. chapter 2

"E-El..." Mike choked "I-"

But suddenly will interupted him "MIKE I'M SORRY! El asked me what that was and I said one of you would explain it.."

Lucas and Max gaped while El was still holding onto his...thing.

El suddenly frowned "Miiiike!" she said, unintendingly stroking his shaft. "Answer me Mike!" She said while moving her hand faster.

Mike tried very hard not to cum. Especially since all his friends were watching their conversation.

"El. P-Please stop." Mike said trying to control himself. Max ran over.

"El, stop or Mike's gonna-" Max was interupted by a big moan and a stream of semen coated her face.

Will ran out of the room in shock of the series of events, and Lucas was furious. Everyone else was gaping or laughing.

There was a long pause for a moment. Then two. Then three. Then Mike starter to speak "Oh my god Max. I'm so sorry." Dustin was trying to keep a straight face but was failing, As Max went to the bathroom Lucas looked at Mike with disaproval.

"Mike..what was that?" El said.

"Well you see," Dustin started "You were stimulating his dick so he couldn't handle it and he ejaculated."

Mike stood up and socked Dustin in the arm.

"Hey! I was just answering her question."

As Max came back she looked at Lucas "Um, I'm just gonna hit the hay.." Max said. Lucas sighed.

"Well okay Max." As Max left Mike started talking.

"Im gonna go wash up.." Mike said.

"Can I come with?" El pleaded. "NO." Mike said, sternly.

Mike stormed out of the room. El sighed. "What did I do..? I didn't even get to know what masturbation is."

Lucas and Dustin sighed. Dustin started. "Its when you touch your private parts in a way that makes you feel good. But do it in private if you ever want to." Lucas nodded.

"Now El, I think you should apologize to Mike right now." Lucas said.

El sighed and went upstairs while Lucas waited for will to come back

"Mi-" She started, but heard strange noises. "Oh my god, El..." El was confused how he was calling her name but not looking at her.

She leaned up against the door and heard heavy breathing. El knew what he was doing, since she got a explanation about it not even 5 minutes ago.

Mike moaned so loud that he was suprised that his dad who was on the La-Z Boy didn't hear. El didn't even notice herself slip a finger under her damp panties.

She twirled her finger around, and stuck one in her folds. El started breathing hard and Mike thought he imagined El breathing hard. Mike opened the door anyway and found El against the wall, her hand in her leggings.

"E-El? What are yo-" Mike got interupted by El unbuckling his belt.

"El! You need to st-aaaoh my g-god.." Mike was interupted by El stroking his shaft.

"I saw you masturbating," she started. "And I wanted to help you feel good."

"Ar-rgh..oh m-my..El. You are so cute." He said.

"Mike." El said.

"What?"

"I want to try something.." as she got on her knees. She was now face to face with his dick.

She licked the top, watching for Mike's reaction.

Mike let out a deep moan and that meant El was doing good.

She started sucking him, bobbing her head up and down while using her tounge.

Mike was close because he started becoming agressive. "O-Oh my god, faster!!" He said while grabbing her head and pushing her on his full length.

El gagged and Mikes eyes rolled back into his head while he no kidding yelled, "Im coming!" his parents didn't hear, Lucas, Dustin, And Max didn't hear, but who did?

"WHAT THE HELL WHEELER!?" Will screamed as he was horrified at the sight of his stepsister giving His bestfriend head.

 **Wow, what a smutty chapter ;). I'm in love with writing these, so the next chapter might come out tomorrow or maybe even a few hours later! Cheers!**


	3. chapter 3

"OH YOU'RE DEAD WHEELER!" Will said as he tacked Mike.

Mike hasn't cummed yet because Will tackled him. And yet, Will was sitting on his dick trying to strangle Mike.

Everyone except Max (Cause she was sleeping) Heard the ruckus and came upstairs

"Jesus Will, what are you doing?" Asked Lucas.

"THIS PERSON RIGHT HERE WAS FORCING EL TO SUCK HIM OFF!" Will screeched.

El gaped with confusion. "Will. He didn't force me." El said with a small voice.

Everyone turned to El. "I wanted to." She whispered. Will got off of Mike and as soon as he got off Mike bolted to the bathroom.

"E-El, why?" Will said with a face of worry.

"I wanted to make him feel good. I saw him masturbating, so I wanted to help. I love Mike, after all."

Lucas and Dustin started laughing. "What was he masturbating too?" Dustin said.

"I don't know," El started. "But he was saying my name like " _Oh my god El, EL_! Ohhh..." El moaned.

Thats when everyone, even Will started laughing super hard. El didn't get what was so funny, because she was just answering their question.

Mike heard the whole conversation in the bathroom and shrank in a ball. _Im so dumb._

He thought.

 _A day later..._

Max wasn't mad at Mike for coming on his face, just kind of weirded out. While Will understands now that Mike didn't force El, but it was still very, very weird.

"Turn your math books to page 264 and read til 279." Mrs. Halle said. El tried to focus on reading, but a familar group of girls were giving her a hard time.

"Janeee, come on! We know you did." Jessica said

"If you didn't then you wouldn't be ignoring us!" Stacey whisper screamed.

"What did you do, give him a blowjob?" Tiana said while the other girls sneered.

El knew that she did, which caused to make her remember what happened. She started feeling hot which caused her to shift around in her chair.

"Uhm, no, NO! I mean yes?" El said, trying to seem normal but clearly failing.

"So you did give him head!" Stacey screeched. Almost all the people in the room heard that as El shrunk in her chair.

"Mrs. Stacey!" The teacher yelled. "We do not talk about these topics in math class!" Mrs. Halle said.

"Uhm.. yeah ok.." Stacey said with disrespect.

After class El saw some people from her math class staring at her, but she didn't really mind.

After school the whole gang decided to go to the movies.

"I can't wait to go see Star Wars on full screen!" Lucas said.

"Same" Dustin, Max, and Will said at the same time.

"I never watched Star War-" El got interrupted by a

whistle that was meant for El and Mike. Mike was confused but El had a nagging hunch what it might've been.

"Hey Wheeler! Hopper! Can't wait to see your second _sex tape.."_ A highschooler said.

Everyone stood there in shock. "What the fuck?" Mike said.

"Lets check the movie theater..." Lucas said.

"This isn't funny.." Dustin said..

As they walked to the theater, the sign said "Star Wars and Jane Hopper giving Mike Wheeler a blowjob!"

Everyone was confused and very angry. "Hey frogface!" A familar voice said behind them.

Mike turned around. It was Troy and his 3 other friends.

 **Ooooo, suspense!** **Thank you guys for the support, it really inspires me to keep on writing! I promise to have the other chapter up today or tomorrow. Just cause I hate cliffhangers that take like a month to get another chapter. Cheers!**


	4. chapter 4

"El! RUN!" Mike screamed. Troy grabbed Mike and as his his other friends grabbed Max, Will, and Dustin. Lucas ran away to get help but no one noticed.

"What do you want Troy?!" Mike said. "We wanna see your movie. IN PERSON." Troy screeched.

"We don't have a fucking mov-" Mike got interrupted by being punched in the gut. "Mike!" Will, El, Dustin and Max screamed in unison.

"You don't have a movie? Huh. Well then ill just make one with her." Troy grabs El and holds her up by one arm.

"EL!" Max screamed. Max started to get out of Troy's friend hold, but then gets caught again.

Troy stats touching El's leg infront of all of them and all Mike can do is watch while his broken rib prevents him from standing.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER! DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!" Will starts screaming. "Or what!? Little queer."

As Will and Troy argue, El remembers what hopper said. "Don't use your powers. Only if it's a life or death situation." El starts crying as she sees her brother being beat up.

Suddenly, a pan hits the side of Troy's head. "OWWW! WHAT THE FUCK?!" he screeched. It was Lucas. With Hopper. "YOU FUCKER!" Hopper yelled as he scared the rest of Troy's friends with a gun.

"Will, Mike, Max, Dustin, Are you okay? Hopper says. "They fucking broke my nose and my wrist are you shitting me?" Dustin said.

"I can't feel my head.." Will said.

"I didn't get that hurt, but I think they broke my nose." Max said.

Mike wasn't saying anything. "Mike?" El said. Mike was knocked out good. "MIKE!" She screamed.

"Yeah i'm gonna get all of you to the doctor." Hopper said. "Now El, why didn't you use your powers?" Hopper said, clearly angry.

"You said it had to be a life or death situation.." El said. "Look around you, El. If this continued it wouldn't of been a life or death situation, it'd be a _death situation._ " Hopper started. "El, i'm sorry but your grounded for a week."

Mike suddenly woke up. "El...EL! EL WHERE AR- oh..hi Hopper." Mike said. "Now, would anyone tell me, HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Hopper said.

"Well..." El said..."I just wanted to make Mike feel good.."

 **I know guys, short chapter. But I really wanted to get this one out so I can do the next chapter. WARNING! Its pretty smutty..;) Cheers!**


	5. -read-

**hey guys! this isnt a chapter, id**

 **just like to tell you that i updated the ages for the stranger things party. the age of consent is 16 in britian so i made them 17. it was kinda nagging me in the back of my head that 'hey, these kids are underage, should i change it?' but i kinda brushed it off. but i saw someone say that the kids are underage and i thought 'damn, your right.' by the way im not actually refering to the kid actors, ive seen fanfics like foah and stuff and thats actually messed up.**

 **anyways thanks for listening to this rant.**

 **xx cheers!**


	6. Chapter 5

"What the hell?" Hopper said, clearly angry at Mike.

"Dad please don't kill him it was my fault.." El said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Listen Wheeler, since El did that, I guess i'll let you off the hook this time. But if I see any more fuckery like this, I will actually kill you." Hopper said.

Mike gulped. "Um..ok...s-sorry.." Mike said. "I suggest going to the doctor guys. Or your bones wont heal." Hopper said. "Let me drive you there."

 _2 days later_

"Lucas, you've been attacked by a army of orcs! Are you gonna fireball, or cast protection?" Mike said.

"Cast protection! Seriously!" Dustin yelled. "Um, no!" started Will. "You need to fireball _then_ cast protection, so you can cast the undead army, too!"

" But you need to roll over 7, and thats to risky!" Lucas argued.

"GUYS!" Max said. "Keep it down." El started watching their game. "Max?" El whined.

"Yea?" Max said. "Doesn't Mike look soo..pretty right now?" El gushed.

"Um...what so you mean?" Max said, clearly worried.

"He looks like he's lacking pleasure.." El said.

"No no no." Max started. "You heard what Hopper said, you want Mike to die?" Max said.

"I wont let him kill my Mike." El started. "If he tries to shoot Mike i'll grab the gun myself." El said.

"Mike, can you come upstairs? I don't know the way around your house." El said.

Mike stood up. "Where do you wanna go?" Mike questioned. "Your bedroom..I left something in there, and...I forgot the way." El lied.

"Okay then..." Mike said.

"So where did you leave your-" Mike got interrupted by El who pounced on his bed, bringing him with her. "El, we aren't doing this." Mike said.

"Miiiike. I want to. Please." El whined. "Jane. Stop." Mike said, clearly serious. "If you don't want to, then.." El used her powers to take off his belt and tie it around his wrists.

"I guess i'll have to do it myself then." El snickered.

 **Sorry about the short chapter, but the next one you wont get dissapointed. Also when they broke their arms and noses and stuff, there still broken ill tell you when they aren't. Anyways, thanks for reading, cheers!**


	7. Chap 6

**-Extreme smut warning- If you don't like smut, why are you even reading this? This is rated M for a reason.** "E-El...skk.." Mike moaned through his teeth. "You like that? Huh?" El teased. She started licking the front and tip, while stroking it slightly.

"I got you now." El whispered. Even though Mike enjoyed being fondled with, he didn't like being controled. So he broke out of the belt, grabbed her waist, and threw her under him.

"You thought you had control over me? Funny." Mike teased. Mike reached his hand under her sundress and rubbed her through the fabric.

"M-Mike.." El moaned. "P-Put your f-finger in." "Oh really?" Mike said softly. Mike suddenly stopped and whispered in her ear.."Beg for it."

"Mike please!" She said. Mike pushed his finger in her hole through her almost soaking panties. "I can't hear you, what did you say?" Mike teased.

El whispered in his ear. "P-Please" She pleaded

Mike took off her panties and stuck a finger in her.

"M-Mikeeeee" El moaned. After a minute, Mike stopped again. "Mike! Serio-" El got interuppted by a immense amount of pleasure. Mike was licking her.

He started sucking on her cilt, then stuck his tounge inside of her. "MIKEEEEE" El screamed. She came all over his face. It was unexpected but he didn't mind.

"Mike that was amazing. I love you." El said. "Yeah it was great I love you too." Mike scoffed. "But you didn't release.."

"I'm fine El. Really." He smiled. Mike calmed down and closed his eyes until he felt the tip of his dick tingling. Then he felt tightness all around his member. His eyes shot open as he saw El sitting where his member was supposed to be.

Mike let out a moan as El started bouncing on him. "Oh El!" Mike yelled. "Mike i'm not fast enough, you need to help me..Mike please" El panted. Suddenly Mike was holding El's legs while ramming into her against the wall.

"E-El, i'm so close I-OHMYGOD" Mike moaned as he shot his warmth deep inside her. Mike slid her off his member and ate out El until she came one final time.

"Ugh, Mike, that was so good." El said. "Yeah, It was really great." Mike panted. "Why the hell are you taking so long?" Dustin said, while walking up the stairs. "OH SHIT" Mike whispered. "PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" Dustin opened the door.

"H-Hi Dustin!" Mike said. "What the fuck happened here? And what is that smell?" Dustin said. Little did Mike or El know, Their faces were red, their hair was messed up, everything was out of place, and the room smelled like musk.

"Did you guys fuck?" Dustin said. "Uh..no NO why would you think that" Mike lied. "Um, what the hell Mike. Its obvious. This room stinks like sex! Plus I heard slapping noises." Dustin laughed.

"If you already knew the answer, why did you ask?" El said. "I wanted to see if you guys would tell the truth." Dustin laughed.

As he said that, everyone else walked up behind him. Mike saw them and just shrunk to the ground "I'll explain, just don't even ask" He said with his head in his knees. "We're listening." Will said with his arms crossed.

 **Im sorry for not posting yesterday guyssss. i got busy. anyways, i hoped you enjoyed that chapter! sadly im left without many ideas so if you want the next chapter to come out quicker, feel free to pm me ideas! cheers! xx**


	8. Chap 7

**hey guys!! xx sorry i havent been posting for 38 years but i had like no ideas but when i was driving myself home from school i thought of a perfect idea. its gonna be sad, scary. cheers! xx** Mike's hand intertwined with El's as she sat on top of him. "I love you so much." Mike whispered.

"I love you too.." They were cuddling until the door slammed open. "MIKE! WE'RE HERE!" Lucas screamed. _The fuck?_ Mike thought. _I thought they weren't coming until next-_

"Mike what the hell are you waiting for, lets play!" Will shouted as he was about to open the door. "Ugh fine i'll set up DD." El frowned. _I guess i'll just go outside then._ "El where are you go-" "To breathe..go outside." She interrupted.

"Me and Mike never spend much time together anymore." She said outloud. Suddenly, a rustle from the bushes interrupted her mourning. "Whos there?" She said. **_"Just me, sweetie."_** a unfamilar voice said. "W-Who are you?..Where are you?" She trembled.

She suddenly felt a cold touch on her cheek. "I will kill you! Show yourself!" She said confidently. **_"I wouldn't be striding if I were you, sugar. Soon you'll be on your knees, begging for your life."_** The voice said. _What the hell? Why am I feeling do...uneasy.._ She thought as she fell to the ground. **"Ha. Plan success."** The voice said as it scooped El from the ground.

"Will, the Thesselhydra is coming after you. Your action?" Mike said. "Fireball him!" Lucas yelled.

Dustin and Lucas exchanged glances. "Fireball that son of a bitch." Dustin joked. Everyone started cracking up to the nostalgic joke.

"Hey, where is El?" Mike said, looking around. "Shes probably sad that you didn't eat her out. We've seen how you lick icecream bars." Dustin laughed.

"Shut up Dustin!" Mike said, red faced. "But this shit might be serious. I haven't seen her for a good hour." Max said.

"If you guys are so concered, why don't you look for her? I'll come with." Will said. "Jesus Christ fine! I guess we're all looking for her." Lucas said. "Ok lets go as soon as possible. She could be hurt and I don't want to have a scratch on that perfect body" Mike said.

El's eyes shot wide open. She was in some sort of doctors office, but there were a lot of needles and knives and creepy stuff. she also noticed her clothes were replaced with a long sheet of fabric, like a hospital gown but not. She also had no bra, no panties, no shoes, no nothing.

"H-Hello?" She wimpered. "Who's there..Let me out of here.." "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" **_"Be quiet, or i'll kill you."_** The voice said. **_"And if you were wondering_**

, **_I am a person"_** The voice said. The stranger voice started getting closer to El as she saw who it was.

" "You don't have a movie? Huh. Well then ill just make one with her." Troy grabs El and holds her up by one arm.

"EL!" Max screamed. Max started to get out of Troy's friend hold, but then gets caught again.

Troy stats touching El's leg infront of all of them and all Mike can do is watch while his broken rib prevents him from standing."

Troy.. It was Troy..

 **AAHAHHA sry for the cliffhangerr guysss. dont worry the next one will probably come out in 2 days if im not lazyy. dont forgot to leave a revieww pleaaaase xx cheers!**


	9. chap 8

**hey loves! are you still here with me? great! not much to say beside pretty brutal chapter, so lets get on with it.** "Hey doll." Troy said with a mischievous grin. "Don't come any closer, or I wont hesistate to kill you." El said. "What did I even do?" "You told me that I was gonna beg for my life!" She yelled.

"Oh. Did I. I didn't mean it like _that_ , doll. I meant your social life. Emotional, maybe even your physical.." He grinned. "What the hell do you mean? Ok, you asked for it!" Eleven raised her hand up to troy to find that her powers weren't working, but instead, she got a mind-splitting headache

"What the hell!" She screeched in pain. Troy scoffed. "We drugged you, Eleven. But don't worry, it only lasts for 2 days, plenty enough time to do what is needed." Right after he said that, another presence entered the room.

Eleven's heart sank as she saw who it was. "Glad to see you, Eleven." The Man said. "Papa.." El whispered under her breath. "Yes it's me, your Papa." Brenner said.

"What are you guys going to do to me?" El said, shaken with fear. "A variety of things, actually. Plans with Mike Wheeler?" Brenner questioned. "What do you mean.." She said. "Are you gonna have any.. _children?_ " Brenner said that last word in digust.

El's face turned bright red. "I-I'm not sure." She hesistated. "We'll be getting rid of that possiblity." Brenner said. El's face went from red to completely drained of all its color. "What the hell do you mean!? Why the fuck are you doing this!?" She yelled.

"Seems like your new friends tought you some new words." Brenner whispered. "We are doing this cause your not meant to be a normal child, Eleven. Your supposed to be a goverment spy working for MkULTRA. And we certaintly can't get 'love' in the way."

"NO! LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT!" She screamed. "Brenner, before we do anything to her, can I play with her for a bit?" Troy said with a grin. Eleven knew exactly what he meant so she started screaming louder. "NO! STOP! DON'T COME NEAR!" She screamed again.

"I suppose why not." Brenner said with a cold smile. "Ok doll, lets get this party started! He said while ripping off her gown.

"Guys do you hear that?" Mike said. "It sounds like screaming..coming from that building, about 2 or 3 miles away." "We seriously aren't gonna walk that far, Mike. El has powers. She can fend for herself." Lucas said.

"Something just doesn't feel right..I know when my girl is in trouble" Mike said.

"Lets just walk there, and if it isn't El, we would still be able to help a screaming person." Will said. "True, race you guys to that dead tree. Last one there doesn't care about El!" Mike was obviously in the lead cause he cared about her so much that sometimes it was kinda unbelieveable.

"Hey Dustin?" Mike said. "Yeah?" "If you think El got kiddnapped or something, who would you think kiddnapped her?" Mike said. Everyone got silent until Dustin said, "Mike, you should stop worrying. El haa powers. Plus shes a badass. Shes smart man!" Dustin said, trying to elighten the mood.

"This is gonna take forever, especially since its fucking dark." Lucas said. "Probably gonna take a good hour or 2, if no breaks." Max said.

"Nobody's taking a break on my watch, we need to find El as soon as possible" Mike said.

It was kinda like they all sighed in unsion, regretting coming along.

"Ready for another round?" Troy said. "Don't touch me..." El whispered. "Come here!" He said as he grabbed her arm and licked the side of her cheek as his hand moved to her private area. "Troy are you done yet?" Brenner said. "I want another round. Its gonna be the finale I swear." "God. No. Now get your hands out of her and strap her down." Brenner said.

For one time in El's life she was actually thankful for Brenner to show up. But little did she know, the worst day of her life was just beginning.

 **annnnnddd cut!**

 **damn. this chapter was pretty rough, wasn't it? don't worry, it will get better soon. i just added this because i thought itd bring more depth to this fanfic and remind people that it wont just be mileven smut all the time. anyways, thank you, cheers! xx**


	10. chap 9

"Where is El? She was supposed to be back by 10. Its 11:30 now." Hopper said. "Im sure she just wanted to have a sleepover with Mike." Joyce reassured him. "No, it's not that. She would've told me with the supercomm. I'm gonna go look for her." Hopper said.

"We've been walking for an hour and it feels like we're going no where!" Lucas whined. "Guys c'mon! This is for El's sake." Mike said. Their faces all shot up when they heard a ear piercing scream that was way louder then before.

"Guys...WE SHOULD HURRY IT MIGHT BE EL!" Max said. They all started running until they daw headlights behind them. "Uh guys? We're in the middle of a forest and there is headlights behind us." Dustin said. "Hey kids!" A voice from the car said. They all turned around and saw Hopper in the car.

"Hi Hopper...what are you doing here?" Mike said. "I could ask you the same...where's El?" "We are looking for her. We were playing DND and she got upset cause Mike didn't give her he-" Dustin got interrupted as Mike socked him on his head. "Ow Mike, what gives!?" Dustin screeched. "She got upset cause I wasn't spending enough time with her, so she said something about going outside, and when we went to go get her, she was gone." Mike said.

"And we feel like shes in trouble, so here we are." Will said. "Where are you kids headed?" Hopper questioned. "See that building..in the distance? Theres a lot of screaming coming from there..s-so I-I think she m-might b-" Mike's voice broke with worry that El might be the one screaming. "Ok kids, hop in."

"Sit up...I SAID SIT UP!" Troy said. El sat up quivering. _Oh shit. I'm really gonna die here._ She thought. Just as she thought that a pain tolled on her body. "OW!" She screamed. Troy was holding a chained whip."Every time you disobey," _WHISH_ he flung the whip in the air as El got startled. "You'll get it."

Dr. Brenner walked in. "Troy, what the hell are you doing? I told you to strap her down." Dr. Brenner snarled. "There is no more straps. I guess we just have to hope she stays down, and if she doesn't.." _WHISH_. He flung the whip in the air another time. "Good. Now, WHERE DID ELEVEN GO?" They looked around until they saw El at the door trying to open the lock. Troy ran over and grabbed her arm. "I said if you disobey.." He pulled out the whip.

Mike quivered as they were getting closer he heard screams of utter pain. Everyone else must've heard it, because they were very silent as well.

"You think it's El?" Dustin whispered. Everyone looked at him with concerned looks. "I-I don't k-know.." Will said. "Mike?" Max said. "Mike do yo-" "I DONT KNOW!" Mike sobbed. "I don't want to think about it." Mike put his hands on his face.

"We're here." Hopper said. The building looked like a mini hospital but as they walked in it only had one room. Mike opened the door. And his eyes immediately filled with tears as he saw what was going on.

Hopper pushed Mike to the side and pointed a gun at Troy and Brenner. "Explain yourselves. NOW!" Hopper yelled. "Aww, how cute. Troy grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him in the room. " Your little girlfriend has been enduring this for about a hour and a half." Troy grinned. "S-So what? You've been h-hitting her for 2 hours?" Mike choked out.

Troy frowned. "Well..not just that. We had a lot of fun together. Didn't we, El?" Everyone looked at El. "F-Force...r-rape.." Was all El could choke out. Mike looked at her as unblinkable tears started streaming like a waterfall down Mike's face. "Oh are you crying Wheeler? Gonna cry like a-" Troy got interrupted by a punch to his face. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH!" Mike said as he pounced on Troy.

As they were fighting, Hopper was looking for Brenner, who vanished, and the others ran up to El.

"El! Are you okay!? What happened!?" Max said. "M-Max.." El whispered. At this point, everyone was crying. "El, why couldn't you defend yourself?" Dustin said. "How about you guys stop asking her fucking questions and let her fucking rest." Mike said.

"Mike what the fuck we are as worried about her as you are." Will said as he stood up eye to eye with Mike. Everyone looked at Will. No one really ever heard him cuss before. "Well if you really cared about her you'd let her rest dipshit!" Mike yelled. "You think I don't care about my goddamn sister? She isn't your item, Mike, and just to clarify, this wouldn't of happened if you payed attention to her, _dipshit._ " Will said.

"Knock it off guys!" Lucas yelled. "How about you shut your motherfucking mouth Byers. I guess I know why they call you queer now. You can't shut your mouth for anything. Even if it's a Highschool football player's dick." Mike knew that wasn't true, but he was just angry. Mike also knew that being called a fairy, queer, or a faggot made Will very insecure.

Tears in Will's eyes started welding up. "WELL FINE THEN! IF YOU REALLY THINK THAT..I'm out of here." Will said as he stormed out of the building. "Mike what the fuck!?" Dustin yelled. "You can't just call him a queer. You know how he gets when someone calls him that. You know will isn't gay." "I don't know why I said that I-" Mike said. "You know what? I'm just gonna go get him myself." Dustin said as he shoved past him.

"Lucas...Max..I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done that. I was just worried about El." "I understand...We understand" Lucas said. "Hey...where's Troy?" "I beat him up really good. He passed out. I think Hopper took him." Mike said. "Ok well..me and Max, were gonna find Will. And when we do, your gonna fucking apologize. Okay?" Lucas said, a bit strictly.

Mike gulped. "Okay" A hand grabbed Mike's arm.

"M-Mike.." El whispered.

"Y-Yes El?"

"Y-you're...dumb."

 **anddddd thats a rap.** **DAMN TALK ABOUT PLOT TWISTTTTT tell me how you guys thought about this chapter. and it was gonna be 2 chapters but they would be too short soooo ye. btw if your waiting for cute fluff and smut don't worry after the next chapter thats what its probably gonna be. anyways thats all me lads, Cheers! xx**


	11. chap 10

**~Happy Easter guys!~**

 **Some inspiration from other stories ;)**

"I-I know.." Mike choked out. "Come on lets help her up." Max said. Mike picks her up while Max and Lucas hold her belongings. "Um where is her bra?" Max questioned. Mike and Lucas looked around. "Uh..I think he took it.." Lucas whispered. "UGH. THATS FUCKING SICK." Mike yelled. "Okay, lets get out of here!"

Will walked to a big oak tree. He ran his hand over the cool, rough bark and sat down and started crying. _Maybe I am gay. People keep saying it._ He thought. _No, i'm not gay. Mike is just a douche._ He looked up at the frosty night sky and browsed the stars and the moon. He layed down in the cool grass and drifted off to sleep.

"El, just stay here okay? It's warm and you need to rest." Mike said as he put El in the backseat of Hopper's Car. She nodded. Mike put his sweatshirt around El and exited the car.

"Will! Will!" They all yelled. Will's eyes shot open and turned to his side hoping they wouldn't see him. "Will!" Lucas yelled and ran up to him. "Will..Listen-" Mike started "What do you want? I'm too busy sucking cock apparently." Mike gaped. "Will I shouldn't of said that to you. I knew your feelings would get hurt but I was just upset. Please forgive me. I can't lose my first ever friend." Mike sniffled.

Will turned to his other side to face Mike. "Well that sucks doesn't it? Cause right now i'm gay so it's time to dye my hair pink and wear croptops." Everyone gaped. "I'm just kidding, Mike. Of course I forgive you." Will smiled as he hugged him. He broke the hug and whispered "But don't call me that again. Seriously." "Thank the Lords." Dustin said as he ran over. "I was spying to see if Mike would apologize. Seems like he isn't the douche I thought he was." Dustin smiled.

"Okay kids, bad news." Hopper said as he came back from a far. "Both of them ran away. Troy couldn't of gone far but Brenner probably did." Mike groaned. "Seriously? UGHHHH but Troy took El's bra." Mike let the last 2 words trail off. "HE TOOK HER WHAT?" Hopper, Dustin, and Will said in unison. "Her bra." Max said. "Sick." Will whispered. "Gross." Hopper scoffed. "Disgusting!" Dustin yelled. "EXACTLY!" Mike screeched.

"Now kids, where's El?" Hopper said as he looked around. "Shes in the back seat of your car, resting" Mike walked up to the backseat and opened it. "El, are you awake?" She responded in a soft snore. Mike sighed in relief. "Okay guys, we can get in."

As they were driving home El woke up and cuddled next to Mike. "Hey doll. You okay?" El's eyes shot open and said "Please...don't call me doll.." Mike nodded in confusion.

They were at Mike's place. Everyone (Except El, she went home with Hopper. "MICHEAL WHEELER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? ITS PAST 12!" His Mom yelled. "S-So sorry Mom, i'll go to sleep..My friends just need to get their bikes."

"See you later guys!" Mike yelled out to his friends. "See ya!" Mike, Will, Dustin, Lucas and Max yelled out. Mike sighed. "My life was so normal until I was 12.." He sighed.

 **ANDDDDD CUT!**

 **Thats a wrap guys! The next chapter will be full of fluff with the right amount of smut added in there!also, why do you think el didn't wanna bd called doll? leave your answer in the reviews! so dont worry! anyways, as always,**

 **Cheers! xx**


	12. chap 11

**I know you guys have been waiting for some fluff and smut so...enjoy!!**

Mike sat on the beach towel waiting for El and the rest of the gang. She has been through so much so he decided to have some time with her and The rest of the gang at the quarry on this bright, sunny beautiful day.

"Mike!" El yelled as she jumped on him to give him a big embrace. "I'm so glad you're here! You look beautiful." He said as his eyes trailed on her outfit. She was wearing a white floral sundress with a 2 piece baby blue bikini under it with a big sunhat.

It felt like hours as they were gazing into eachother's eyes. The light reflected off of El's eyes which made them look as they were a mix of sweet chocolate and hazel. Her eyes trailed onto his freckles, which were so cute in the summer, and his rosy lips just made it look like the sunlight was his home.

"El..?" Mike said, breaking the silence. "Yes?" "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too.." She leaned in for a kiss. It was a very passionate kiss that just felt needed. Their tongues danced together as Mike's hand's traced up her back, slightly lifting up the straps of her sundress.

He started caressing the side of her neck with kisses, giving her a small hickey. She let out a small moan as Mike stopped at the top of her collarbone and went up back to her lips.

His hand traced up (down?) her inner thigh as he stopped between her legs. This set El on the edge. "M-Mike.." She whispered. Mike pressed his index and middle finger up against her bathing suit. "HEY! GUYS!" Dustin yelled. Mike and El quickly seperated and fell back.

"We're you guys gonna fuck?" Dustin yelled. Mike and El looked at eachother, not really knowing the answer. "You guys should get a room!" Lucas added. "Whatever." Mike scoffs with embarrassment. "So are we gonna go swimming, or...?" Max hints. "Come on guys! Last one to the quarry has to bellyflop into it!" Will said excitedly.

And that was that. They all had fun for the first time that felt like...forever honestly. Mike looked at El with a smile until he saw something on her shoulder. A bitemark. His smile slowly faded as he walked out of the quarry, sick to his stomach.

 _I can't believe he fucking did that **Mike...**_ Mike thought. _He bit her shoulder? **Mike..** I need to find out what else he did to her. To make sure shes okay.._."MIKE!" El yelled. "I said your name 3 times. Are you okay?" "Y-Yeah..um...El?"

"Yes?"

"What did he do to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Troy...What did Troy do to you."

Her smile slowly faded. "Mike I-I don't know if i'm ready to talk about this.." She whispered. "El..I'm sorry for ruining your mood. I'm just so worried...and scared..I-I no offense but something that may seem just painful..It could really effect you.." Mike said.

El sighed. "Okay..i'll tell you."

"Lets get this party started!" Troy said while ripping of her gown. Troy grabbed her arm and cupped one of her breasts. "Don't touch me you bastard!" El yelled. Troy slapped her across the face which caused her to stumble. "Don't you dare tell me what to do. BITCH!" He yelled as he pulled her back up.

He unblucked his belt as he shoved his member down her thro- El started bursting into tears. "M-Mike... i'm sorry just can't" "It's okay El.. you don't have to say anymore. I love you." "I love you too Mike.." They embraced eachother in their arms. "Woah woah woah! What happened?" Dustin said as he got out of the quarry as the others followed.

"I'm fine guys, thanks." El said.

"You promise?" Dustin questioned.

" _Promise._ "

 **GUYYYYYS IM SORRY I HAD TO THROW IN SOME SAD STUFFFFF. But you're gonna get your smut next time, okay? also through out the next chapters your gonna get some flashbacks of what happened to El and what Troy did to her. Also can you guess what my favorite character is? It's Dustin! P.S., did you like that fluff? I loved it. Anyways,**

 **Cheers! x** **x**


	13. chap 12

**hey guys! heres your smut and some humor! enjoy. :)** "Mike, do you copy? Mike, MIKE!" Lucas yelled in the comm. "What the hell do you want Lucas? I'm reading. Over." "Me and the rest of the party wanna come over and play DD you free? It'll only be for like, 5 hours. Over" Lucas said. "Sure I guess. Like in 30 minutes?" Mike coveyed. "Yeah, see you soon, over and out."

Mike sighed. He rolled on his side and pondered. _I should start setting up DD. I already have a campaign planned so-_ Mike was interuppted by knocking on the door. Mike hopped from his bed and walked up to the front door. He smiled and looked at the beauty infront of him. It was El.

She was dressed In a white off-shoulder shirt with a laceup on the back, with ripped light blue jeans with laceup sandals, and a cute little bun on her head. Mike was thrown back by her beauty that he just had to hug her. El hugged him back for a good 5 seconds, pulled away then laughed. "Oh Mike, you are so sweet." She gushed.

Mike blushed. "No, I think you got it all mixed up. Because _you're_ so sweet!" He exclaimed while picking her up by her thighs. They started making out with passion. Mike's hands trailed on her upper waist as Her legs clung to his waist. Their tounges explored eachother as Mike's digits reached down to grab her behind.

She let out a breathy moan in his mouth as Mike got turned on by this. He walked down to the basement, shutting the door (forgetting to lock it) as he unconsciously grinded his waist against hers. El shivered at the inital contact, making her shift to get a better position.

Mike placed El on the couch, without breaking the kiss. The kiss went from sweet passion, to raw passion. Mike started to undo her bra from under her shirt. He pulled it out in one swift motion, and ran his hands up her shirt. He cupped her small perky mounds and squeezed softly.

El let out a moan as she looked up at Mike. Mike broke the kiss and remained very close to her face. He raised a eyebrow, basically asking "what?" without saying anything. She smiled. "Help me undress?" Mike had a mischevious grin.

"What do you think Mike has planned for us?" Lucas said to Dustin as the rest of the party biked over to Mike's house. "I don't know, but it better be good." Dustin sighed. "I hope Mike doesn't get angry at us. We came 20 minutes early." Will worried. "Eh, who cares, not like hes doing anything important." Max stated. "True." They all agreed.

Dustin came up with a plan. "Hey guys, we shouldn't even knock, I know for a fact Mike keeps the basement window unlocked, so we should sneak in there and scare him while hes using the bathroom or jacking of or something!" Dustin snickered.

"That sounds hilarious." Lucas exclaimed. "We wouldn't let him see the end of it!" Will and Max both looked at eachother getting the feeling as if they shouldn't scare him, or they might see something they don't wanna see. But the chance to speak up was gone now that Lucas and Dustin were already creeping to the other side of the house.

Max and Will sighed. They crept along the side of the house with them. Max slightly pushed the window ajar as she slipped in. She was hiding behind a armchair about 2 yards away from the action. All the color in Max's face drained as she heard all of the moaning.

"Max, is he there?" Dustin whispered. Max leaned it to Dustin and and whispered as quietly as she could. "They are having sex...Mike and El.." Dustin looked blank for a second then started silently laughing. "Really?" He said as he climbed in. "Mike will _never_ see the end of my teasing!" He whispered as he was about to get up. "NO!" She whisper screamed.

"You've interuppted them too many times, plus you can tease them after." The others climbed in and hid behind the armchair. Lucas and Will had their souls stolen from their body as they heard the moaning. Will started shaking. "Oh my god. Dustin this is your fault." He whispered. "Can't we just leave?"

"Yeah! Lets abort!" Max whispered while pushing the window to open it. Instead of opening, it made a loud creak. They all froze. "Is someone here?" El said. "Probably not, it only creeks when your trying to open it from inside, and no one is inside besides us." Mike reasurred her.

"We're screwed." Dustin whispered. Mike gently inserted his tounge between her lower lips, and penetrated her with his tounge. El threw her head back while heat rushed through her body. She started panting as she bucked her waist on Mike's tounge. "UNH" She covered her mouth as she used her other hand to grab a handful of hair on his head.

"Mike I'm-" Mike suddenly stopped. "Mikeeeee!" She whined. Suddenly the feeling of dissapointment was replaced with extreme pleasure. Mike's member was only tip deep and El lost it. "Mikeee. Put it in. Please." "What was that?" He teased. "Pleaaaasee!" She whined. "I still couldn't hear you El, please repeat that." He snickered. She was fed up with him. She wrapped his arms around his waist and pushed him all the way in her, touching her womb.

She let her head fall back and moaned in escay. "You're so big, Mike! I'm pretty sure if you grew a inch more you'd be inside my womb." She giggled. Mike blushed. "Please don't tell me there is gonna be slapping noises.." Lucas whispered. **slap slap slap slap** "Oh my gOD." Will whisper-groaned.

Mike lifted El up and put her on the armchair they were hiding on to get a better angle. The angle must of helped, because El started drooling and let out a long moan in escay as the lights flickered. she also drooled a bit. "M-Mike Mike MIKEEEE". She yelled as she had her orgasm. Mike bit his lip to cover his moan as he released inside of her. (This is AU so she wont get pregnant.)

They both started kissing softly as the others kept dead silent. Everything was silent for a second so Dustin thought they coud leave so he stood up. "AHHHHH" Mike yelled as he covered El and him. "AHHHHHH" Dustin screamed back as he got scared. The others tried to sneak out but Mike caught them in the corner of his eye. El hid under the covers, embarrassed.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS HERE?" Mike yelled. "Okay so..Dustin thought it would be a great idea to come early and scare you." Max said. "When we saw what was going down, we wanted to leave but we didn't want to disturb you. So we kinda hid for 15 minutes waiting for you to... _finish up.._ " She said.

"Well here's some advice...DON'T FUCKING DO THAT!" Mike yelled. They all just stood there, akwardly. "So wait...you saw...everything...and heard...everything?" Mike questioned with worry.

Will slowly nodded. "Also that joke about how big your cock was." Dustin laughed. Lucas elbowed Dustin in the side.

"Oh _fuck_ me." Mike sighed with his hands in his face.

 **anddddddd CUT!!**

 **I always make one of the party members interupt them if they're doing something like this, but i thought, hey, wouldnt it be funny if they didnt, and they were still there? anways, i hope you liked this chapter, as always, Cheers! xx**


End file.
